


Captive

by Akifall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Negan offers Daryl's freedom if Carol agrees to marry him.(A/N within)





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Please read.   
> This isn't finished- I'm not sure if people are interested in a story containing Negan/Carol so I just thought i'd throw this one there and see how people would react.

At first glance Carol was nothing, a weak ass has-been way past her expiry date.  
Luckily for him, Negan didn’t believe in first appearances. 

This woman with the big pleading eyes and nervous stutter may seem like a rabbit just wanting food, but in reality-

Negan grinned as he caught hold of Carol’s thin wrist disarming the knife she was ready to plunge into him. 

-In reality Carol was a blood hungry fox, thirsty for one thing.   
Negan brought his hand to Carol’s face watching as those big eyes narrowed with cold hate and- ah- disappointment.   
Now this side of her, this was truly something. 

His men had brought Carol to him after she was caught single-handedly trying to take supplies from a truck. Usually his men were ordered to shoot on site, but after multiple raids on a truck with barely anything being taken- well that just spelled distraction.   
And Negan knew exactly what this sly fox was in for. 

“Ah, you’re Daryl’s girl.” He chuckled as he glided his hand through her hair. Negan relished in the hate directed at him as he mentioned his little prisoner.   
Daryl himself had gone practically bat shit crazy since Dwight started working on him, and what fun he’d be once he was broken. But this fox, my, she was something special alright. 

“Can you turn your little act on and off?” Negan asked bringing her knife closer to her face, to his amusement Carol’s gaze softened again.   
“Would you like me to shove my knife down your throat after or before I kill you?” She asked sweetly, Negan’s own gaze softened as he leaned towards her ear.   
“My you have some pillow talk.” He mumbled before chuckling against her neck.   
He pulled away from her as he felt the goosebumps rise up on her skin.   
“Your boyfriends gotta lot to answer for, quite frankly I don’t really plan letting him go for a long time.”   
He grinned again. 

“But here’s what I’m gonna do because I’m such a nice guy. It’s your lucky day, I’ve been thinking I need a new wife and-

“-No” Carol spat. 

Negan paused, damn this woman- what she lacked in looks she definitely made up for with spunk. His wives were trophies at best, but this one- heck if she was this interesting maybe he’d just shoot the damn rest of them.

“No? See from here I don’t really see that as an option- you say no- Daryl dies, you die, your friends will die. You say yes, well, not only do you get to be the happiest woman alive- I’ll let your little dog go as well.”


End file.
